villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Long
'Long '''is the mysterious young man who influenced the lives of both Rio and Jan. He is the true main antagonist of ''Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. Biography Known as the Mugenryu, Long has been the source of every mythological concept of a dragon all ov er the world. But as he is immortal, Long is bored and saw conflict and senseless destruction as a means of enjoyment. In fact, Long used Maku and manipulated him into creating the Rinjuken style to make him into his personal play thing, the Destroyer. However, when the Kensei sealed Maku and his fellow Kenma away, Long was forced to go into hiding until another ideal pawn surfaces to take Maku's place. Assuming the guise of a human years before the series, Long found Rio and murdered his family to set him on the path he choose for him. To ensure nothing ruins his plans, Long mortally wounded Dan before decimating the village where Jan was born to insure no interference from any of Dan's kin. Thinking that Jan died in his mother's attempt to get him away from harm, Long founded Genjuken and used his Blood-Oath Ceremony to convert followers. Long originally hid behind the scenes while overseeing Rio's training, with only Mele knowing about his presence in Rinju Hall. He even comforted her to an extent by revealing to her that Rio will obtain Dorinki and defeat Maku, setting up the events for it. Furthermore, Long evoked Gou's transformations into the werewolf until Bae's interference stopped that. Long was further vexed to learn that Rio is making his way to Jugenkyo, managing to have Rio turn back in the guises of Jan, Gou, and Sha-Fu, revealing the existence of the SoZyuTo that Rio needs to enter the village freely. Long also uses the same illusory power to force Mele to take the SoZyuTo from Ken while he's defenseless. Once Rio and Mele make the run for the Jugenkyo, Long distracted Maku long enough for Rio to reach the village. When the Kenma had served their purpose, Long kills Rageku in his fighting form as she recognizes him before he offers his services to Rio as he converted him and Mele into Genjuken fighters. However, seeing Jan as a hindrance his plans, Long attempts to kill him behind Rio's back. But ironically, Jan managed to awaken Rio as the Genjuoh; much to Long's praise. Mele's interference ruined it, with Long's treachery and true identity revealed as a result, before beating Rio to find out why he didn't completely become the Destroyer. Finding that Mele is the cause, Long takes hostage so Rio can resume his part in his master plan. But once his plan is completely shattered, Long decides to kill them all. Though seemingly killed by SaiDai GekiRinTohja, Long is able to recreate himself through his follower Sanyo, an extension of his immortality. Consuming Sanyo as he assumes his true form, with a newfound interest in Juuken, Long decides to personally destroy the world himself. Killing Mele and surviving Rio's suicide attack, Long overpowers GekiViolet, GekiChopper, and the Kensei until the three primary Gekirangers battle him themselves. Having mastered the Rinjuken prior, the Gekirangers use the Doukugan Ringi to trap Long with Jan safeguarding the small golden orb that Long has become as he and the others resolve to pass on their knowledge to the next generation so that Long would remain trapped. During the events of Go-onger vs. Gekiranger, Meka steals the sealed Long from Jan and converted into into a Doukugan Soul to powerup the Banki Beast Nunchaku Banki. However, during the fight, the seal cracked as Long manifests before turning the Banki Beast into Long Banki as he needs to kill the Gekirangers to become completely free. However, Long was ultimately sealed away again after SaiDaiGekiRinTohja and Engine-O G12 destroyed Long Banki. Superhero Taisen Long was freed again in Super Hero Taisen as a member Dai-Zangyack and When Dai-Shocker, Dai-Zangyack being unite of the Shocker-Zangyack Allaince. He is seen in many scenes of the war fighting many Riders and Sentai, specificly Big One, AbareRed, Riderman, DynaBlue, DynaYellow, TimePink, HurricaneBlue, GekiViolet, and Gun Den-O. Super Hero Taisen Z Long was part of an Army of Resurrected (mostly Super Sentai) monsters led by Space Raider after the revival of Madou Demon King Psycho. They proceeded to attack the gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, giving them a hard time. The heroes of recent years were in a pinch until the arrival of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider Ichigo. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. It is presumed that Long was sealed once again and his orb is back in Jan Kandou's possession. Abilities Long is a cunning manipulator and can teleport and in monster form, is immortal. Even if a Ranger uses their strongest attacks or Robots, he will regenerate his body and simply mock them for their efforts. The only way he can be defeated is by being sealed away in an orb via a technique used by the Gekirangers Trivia *His name is a play on Chinese word for "dragon". *Long is one of the few Super Sentai villains who could possibly come back to threaten humanity, as his immortal nature renders him unable to be destroyed and the orb he now resides in could be unsealed by an outside force. Gallery Long Banki.png|Long Banki See Also * Dai Shi * Scorch Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dragons Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Summoners Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Final Boss Category:Metal Hero Villains